Ilburg
Ilburg ist die Hauptstadt des Königreiches auf Ilumar. Die Stadt liegt eine Tagesreise von der Ostküste und der Hafenstadt Gischten entfernt. Im Südwesten liegt zwei Tagesreisen entfernt das Bocksgebirge, im Westen einen Tag entfernt das unzugängliche Gebiet des Dornwaldes. Nach Norden hin gelangt man an der Grootenburg vorbei in die Provinz Weidenstein die Stadt Ilburg hat seinen Namen von dem Flüsschen Il, das im Bocksgebirge entspringt und die Stadt in West-Ost Richtung durchfließt. Andere sagen sie hätte ihren Namen vom Bach Ill, der innerhalb der Stadt entspringt und in die Il mündet. (zur Unterscheidung wurde er von manchen auch 'kleiner Ill' genannt) Das im Norden innerhalb der Stadtmauern von Ilburg gelegene Handwerkerviertel wird von einem Kanal durchflossen, der von der Il direkt nach ihrem Eintritt in die Stadt abzweigt. Dieser Kanal treibt die mechanischen Schmiedehämmer und Webstühle der Betriebe. Die Il, die kleinen Zuflüsse und Kanäle in der Stadt machen Ilburg zu einer recht wasserreichen Stadt. Fluss Il, die Furt und der Urspung der Stadt Die Il führt ganzjährig einen annähernd gleichen Wasserstand. Sie ist an den meisten Stellen rund zehn Doppelschritt breit und fließt so schnell, wie ein kleines Kind rennen kann. In ihrer Mitte würde das Wasser einem erwachsenen Mann bis zur Hüfte reichen. Schiffbar ist die Il nicht, das einzige was auf dem Fluss transportiert wird, ist Holz, daß flussaufwärts in Richtung Bocksgebirge geschlagen wird und in der Säge vor den Toren von Ilburg weiter verarbeitet wird. Die Furt ist eine Stelle, wo die Il sich kurzzeitig auf die doppelte Breite erweitert und dort entsprechend flacher ist. Seit je her führt die Straße vom Norden in den Süden über diese Furt. Diese Furt war auch die Keimzelle Ilburgs. An ihr entstand ein Handelsplatz und die erste feste Siedlung. Zu deren Schutz wurde auf einem kaum 50 Fuß hohen Felsplateau die Ilburg errichtet. Einstmals war sie eine kleine Trutzburg doch über Generationen wurde sie erweitert und Umgebaut und ist heute der Königspalast. Kaum etwas erinnert noch an das ursprüngliche Gemäuer. Lange war die Furt der einzige Ort, an dem Wagen den Fluss sicher überqueren konnten. Mit dem Wachstum der Stadt wurden einige Brücken über die Il errichtet. äußeres Handwerkerviertel Nördlich der Stadt, liegt direkt außerhalb der Stadtmauern ein kleiner Teil des Handwerkerviertels in dem hauptsächlich die Färber, Gerber und Seifensieder ansässig sind. Berufe, die mit einer gewissen 'Beleidigung für die Nase' einhergehen können. Die Färbergasse und die kleinen Sackgassen des Viertels werden von einem kleinen Bach gekreuzt, der die Betriebe mit Wasser versorgt und flussabwärts von Ilburg in die Il mündet. Bachaufwärts liegt die 'alte Mühle'. Mühlen Neben der Kornmühle im Westen war sie die älteste Mühle Ilburgs. Sie war schon vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben worden nachdem die neue Mühle und die nahegelegene Zwillingsmühle flussabwärts von Ilburg gebaut worden waren (die neue Mühle südlich, die Zwillingsmühle nörldich der Il). Einige Zeit war die Alte Mühle noch bewohnt gewesen, heute diente sie gelegentlich Reisenden als Unterschlupf oder den Kindern als Spielplatz. Stadtmauer und Stadttore Die Stadtmauer ist durch fünf Tore zu passieren: Dem Tischerlertor im Norden, wenn man aus Richtung Weidenstein kommt, dem Webertor im Nordosten, ein kleineres Tor, daß zur Zwillingsmühle und ins nähere Umland führt. Das Korntor nahe des Königspalastes führt in Richtung Westen von wo aus man an der Kornmühle und der Säge vorbei in Richtung Bocksgebirge gelangt. Das Heutor liegt im Südwesten und das Gabeltor im Südosten. Von diesem führt der Weg in Richtung Gischten. Königspalast Das Plateau auf dem das Schloss errichtet war, schien die Farbenprächtigkeit der Färbergasse übertreffen zu wollen. Obwohl es aus rauem Felsgestein bestand, waren auf kleinen Vorsprüngen bunte Arten von Sommerflieder und Rosen gepflanzt worden, die bereits in diesen Morgenstunden Hummeln und Schmetterlinge anlockten. Auch die zahlreichen kleinen Wasserfälle, obwohl künstlich von Menschenhand angelegt, sahen so natürlich aus, als wären sie schon immer da gewesen. Nur ein kleiner Pfad führte vom Hauptweg ab, und wenn man diesem folgte, so kam man zu einer kleinen Quelle, die munter vor sich hin plätscherte. Dieser kleinen Quelle verdankte die Stadt ihren Namen, denn es war die Quelle des Ill, und vor Jahrhunderten hatten die Menschen hier eine Trutzburg errichtet, noch in der Dunklen Zeit, als die Menschen gegen Elfen, Zwerge, Orks und besonders gegen sich selbst kämpften. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte war die Burg mehrmals um- und ausgebaut worden, bis sich schließlich nach den Ilumarer Einigungskriegen das alte Königsgeschlecht seinen Hauptwohnsitz nach Illburg verlegt hatte und das damalige Schloss zum Palast ausbauen lassen hatte. Direkt vor dem Eingang des Palastes erstreckte sich parallel dazu ein Wandelgang mit reich verzierten Säulen, der eine halbkreisförmige Erweiterung vor dem Tor besaß. Auf jedem Flügel des schweren Eisentors war das Wappen der Königsfamilie abgebildet. das innere des Palastes Hinter der großen, ebenso reich verzierten Eingangstür erstreckte sich die weiträumige Eingangshalle, in der zwei Treppen hinauf in den ersten Stock zum Thronsaal und den Audienzzimmern führten. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde von den früheren Herrschern Ilumars, und an der Decke hing ein großer goldener Lüster, der mit funkelnden Edelsteinen geschmückt war. Versteckt hinter den Treppen befanden sich die Türen zu den Diensträumen des Palastes. Im hinteren Teil des Erdgeschosses befanden sich die Küche und die Wäscherei des Gebäudes, die Zimmer der Bediensteten lagen hinter einem Gang seitlich entlang der Eingangshalle. Im ersten Stock erstreckte sich ein breiter Gang von einer der Treppen zur anderen, dessen Fußboden ein dicker roter Teppich bedeckte. Entlang dieses Ganges lag auf der einen Seite der Thronsaal, in dem früher einmal fröhliche Feste und feierliche Bälle gefeiert wurden. Das besondere an ihm war nicht nur seine enorme Raumhöhe, sondern auch seine Ausrichtung: an seiner Längsseite befand sich eine breite Fensterfront, die die Halbrund-Form des sich unter dem Thronsaal befindlichen Wandelgangs weiterführte. Die Fenster bestanden im unteren Teil aus einem klaren Kristallglas, das einen Blick in den Garten und über die Stadt erlaubte. Die Oberlichter jedoch waren aus buntem Bleiglasfenstern gefertigt, deren schönes Farbspiel sich auf dem Holzparkett im Sonnenlicht spiegelte. Während die äußeren Fenster Bilder von Blumen und Tieren darstellten, zeigte das größte von ihnen das Königswappen in all seiner Pracht. Betrat man den Saal, so blickte man automatisch auf den stolzen Hirsch, das Wappentier derer zu Illburg. Im Gegensatz zu den Wänden der Audienzzimmer und Gästeräume, die mit feinen Stofftapeten geschmückt waren, bestanden die Wände des Thronsaals aus blank poliertem hellem Marmor. Links und rechts neben der Tür hingen große Wandteppiche, die von den großen Schlachten der Vergangenheit erzählten. Die Säulen, die die bemalte Decke des Saals stützten, waren mit goldenen Efeuranken verziert, und in halber Höhe waren fein gearbeitete Kerzenhalter angebracht. An der Stirnseite standen auf einem Podest leicht erhöht der Thron des Königs und der Königin, im Hintergrund hing an der Wand das raumhohe rot-goldene Königsbanner. An der anderen Stirnseite befand sich der große Kamin, mit dem der ganze Saal beheizt werden konnte. Gegenüber des Saals befanden sich die Audienzzimmer des Königs, außerdem führte hinter einer der Türen ein Flur zu den Gästeräumen, die, genau wie die große Eingangshalle so reich verziert waren, damit sie ihre Besucher beeindrucken und die Wertschätzung des Königs seiner Gäste gegenüber ausdrücken sollten. Die Privatgemächer der königlichen Familie lagen allesamt im zweiten und dritten Stock des Palastes. Zwar waren diese immer noch luxuriös ausgestattet, jedoch wirkten sie im Vergleich mit den Audienzzimmern eher schlicht. Gebäude, Plätze und Straßen der Stadt *Königspalast (Residenz von König Argard IV) *Gloins Schmiede *Mareks Werkstatt *Färbergasse Tavernen *Taverne Zum saufenden Ochsen (hier beginnt unsere Geschichte) *Taverne im runden Turm: Taverne mit Übernachtungsmöglichkeit (Herr Avea und Beroin nächtigen hier) *Krug: Taverne im Handwerkerviertel *Taverne 'Zum kuscheligen Igel' *Taverne 'zum lustigen Spielmann' (Synever und Gorbald nächtigen hier) *zum günen Halm: Herberge am Rand des Handwerkerviertels (Mari nächtigt hier) Handlung die hier stattfand *Beginn unserer Geschichte (siehe: Aus Ilumar verbannt) *der Pfeiffer, Herr Avea und Beroin treffen hier aufeinander, als Avea und Beroin Vorräte für die Gefährten einkaufen und der Pfeiffer von seiner Expedition durch Frostgriff zurürckkehrt. *Prinzessin Fadime (aka Tutu) kehrt zu ihrem Vater, König Argard zurück. Kinsey wird das Handwerk gelegt. Fest der Shamorla.